Anakin Skywalker versus Neo
Anakin Skywalker versus Neo is the first battle of the first season of Uber Rap Battles of Fiction, therefore being the first battle overall. The connection between the characters is that they are all Chosen Ones. Link to the battle on Souncloud: Anakin vs Neo Link to the Remastered Battle on Youtube: Anakin vs Neo Remastered Cast MaNCHA as Neo and Anakin Skywalker Pool as Neo (Remaster) ZombieLicker as Harry Potter Beat by Booteatz Released on March 29, 2013 Lyrics Neo: Hi you little bitch, welcome to the Matrix In here the force is lame compared to our leet tricks Yo Momma's so fat, she looks just like Jabba My disses are hot, they flow and burn like lava You think that you're tough, talking your smack? Ha! you were a slave before you even turned black! You're a little boy who couldnt get what he wanted and turned If you weren't such a jerk maybe you'd see power has to be earned Anakin: Mr. Anderson. Welcome to your own personal hell. You're a loser, a dumbass, and hot damn, you smell. You died at the end of the Matrix. How sad. Bet you wished for that blue pill, you stupid old cad. What if I told you to suck my damn ass? In the rap world I'm a motherfucking Boss Nass You don't stand a chance, boy. I know kung fu! I finished Attack Of The Clones, I can sure as hell finish you! Neo: You never knew your dad, guess that makes you a bastard I mean what's wrong with you, you even tried to kill your own master? Now use the force to grasp this situation You need to calm down with all this aggravation Anakin: You bitch, let me remind you who you're messing with. A better opponent for me would have been Agent Smith. I knew not my dad, yes, but I'm glad I'M not your father. Go fuck a machine, you've become quite a bother. Harry Potter: Gosh! Both your verses were like Revenge of the Shit! I'm now reloaded for revolution! Can't you see it?! Luke's not your child, I entered Padame's chamber of secrets And choosing a girl that ugly, Neo? I know I'd have regrets I'm the best Chosen One. I defeated a giant snake! Stopped dementors and death eaters, with many lives on stake! Expecto Patronum! Alakazam! I'll banish both your asses right to Azkaban! Rap Meanings Neo: The Matrix is the movie which Neo is from. Anakin uses the force. Leet, or 1337, means elite. Jabba the Hut is fat. Anakin was burned in lava which made him turn into Vader. generic line Anakin was a slave before he turned into Vader.'' general line generic line'' Anakin: Agent Smith refers to Neo by his surname, Anderson.'' generic line'' Neo died at the end of The Matrix Revolutions In The Matrix Neo chooses a Red pill over a Blue pill to choose his destiny.'' generic line'' Boss Nass is a character from Star Wars "I know kung fu" is a line and meme from The Matrix he did and he can Neo: self-explanatory yeah same USE THE FORCE'' generic line'' Anakin: Reference to Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler. Smith is the main antagonist of The Matrix Reference to LUKE I AM YOUR FATHER. Machines are secondary antagonists in The Matrix. Harry Potter: Revenge of the Sith. Shit. GET IT Reloaded and Revolutions are the second and third Matrix movies. Luke's not your child, I entered Padame's chamber of secrets And choosing a girl that ugly, Neo? I know I'd have regrets I'm the best Chosen One. I defeated a giant snake! Stopped dementors and death eaters, with many lives on stake! Expecto Patronum! Alakazam! I'll banish both your asses right to Azkaban! Trivia *Pool was originally going to play Anakin for the original version, but he was unable to. MaNCHA plays Anakin ''and ''Neo in the original, and in the remastered version, Pool's Anakin. *The original matchup was Harry Potter versus Anakin Skywalker with no third party. *Another original matchup was Red and Blue (Pokemon) versus GLaDOS and Chell. This was scrapped and the characters were put in seperate battles. *Harry was originally saying ''Avada Kedavra, Alakazam! ''in his second-to-last line. Battle Information Category:Season 1 [[Category:S